The D. C. Community Prevention Partnership (The Partnership) sought and secured funding for a communications program for the prevention of alcohol, tobacco and other drug related problems among African-American females, ages 12 to 14, who live in the District of Columbia. Originally designed to be three years, the project was restructured into a one-year process during which time, research, evaluation and communications products were to be completed. Recognizing that the media is a major influence in the lives of these young ladies, and the need for substance abuse prevention and health promotion, The Partnership, in association with the Center For Substance Abuse Prevention (CSAP), joined forces to create this campaign. Utilizing two products: a music video and a poster, The Partnership will communicate messages that affect positive self-perception and self-worth, build awareness and fortify resilience skills. The available data about substance abuse among adolescents, including data about adolescents living in the District of Columbia, points to three substances that need special attention: marijuana, alcohol and tobacco. This project addresses all three. It also addresses related issues including teen sexuality, HIV/AIDS, low self-esteem, lack of family support and community intervention, and what should be done to begin to counter these risk factors. Using members of the target population as full collaborators in this cooperative agreement, this project will also address the lack of information about at-risk behaviors among adolescent females. Most literature that addresses adolescent females lumps them together with their male counterparts. But females in general, and African-American females in particular, are rapidly becoming affected by substance abuse and related issues in increasing numbers. Finally, the Partnership will demonstrate that culturally relevant and gender specific materials properly used can raise awareness, influence attitudes and change norms favorable to substance abuse and other high risk behaviors among African-American adolescent females.